1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) base station controller (BSC), and more particularly to a method for managing status and dual information of a clock distributor for use in a base station controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
A CDMA base station controller includes communication equipment, which should be synchronized with a reference clock received from a satellite. For example, such communication equipment are a link device between a base station controller BSC and a mobile switching center MSC, a link device between the base station controller BSC and a base station transceiver BTS, and a vocoder. A clock distributer CKD generates and distributes a stable clock signal to such equipment.
Referring to FIG. 1, the clock distributor CKD includes a pair of global positioning systems GPS (A) and (B) for receiving signals from the satellite, two pairs of system clock generator assemblies SKGA for generating various kinds of system clocks according to the reference clock, and twelve pairs of system clock distributor assemblies SKDA for distributing the system clocks into a plurality of clock sources. The clock distributor is commonly formed into a board.
Such clock distributors CKD operate in pairs, and a status of the clock distributor CKD is managed by an alarm control interface processor ACP. The alarm control interface processor ACP detects a failure of respective boards in the clock distributor CKD, to manage the status of the clock distributor CKD. However, the prior art alarm control interface processor ACP can only manage an installation/uninstallation status and a normal/abnormal status of the clock distributor CKD. That is, the alarm control interface processor ACP may not properly manage the status of the respective dual boards in the clock distributor CKD. Thus, it is desirable to be able to manage the status (operation/waiting status) of the respective sides, and report to an operator the proper information when the clock distributor CKD is switched due to an abnormality of an operation party.